Theme Parks and Pranks Begins (Another Resident Evil FanFiction)
This is kind of a sequal to my other Resident Evil FanFiction story. It's me, Haalyle, with yet another fic, but just warning you guys, I've written a alot ''of fanfictions. Like the other one, this is for all audiences. '''Note: '''Ace is Leon and Red is Claire, it's a little thing I found out on FanFiction RE Community and I liked it. ---- “Hey Ace, you wanna go on a rollercoaster?” Claire asked him, as they went into the Theme Park. “My life is a rollercoaster; don’t you know I throw up every morning?” Leon replied, laughing. “Well…I didn’t really want to know that. Don’t chicken out, come on, let’s go on this one,” She said, pointing at a rollercoaster that had three loops in a row. “Too fast and too loopy. Red, are you going to eat a buffet before we go on one?” He then asked, as she bought a huge amount of popcorn, cotton candy and donuts, including a large Pepsi. “Kinda. You want some, Ace?” She asked him, as she shoved a handful of popcorn in her mouth. “No thanks, I don’t actually want to throw up,” He replied, sitting down on a bench. She sat down next to him; she put the food on the bench, in a space next to her and sat back. People walking by looked at her like she was crazy. “There is no possible way she’s going to eat all of that,” Some of them muttered, as they walked past. She ignored them and looked at the giant pile of food next to her, “let’s see,” she muttered, looking at the food, and picking out the cotton candy. “Uh…I think you are going to have some serious health issues Claire. What will I say to Chris when you return all fat and bloated, huh?” Leon asked her, looking at her in disbelief. “Don’t worry, I’ve been eating this much junk food since I was young,” She laughed, looking at his face, as he seemed confused. “Sometimes you don’t make any sense, Red,” He sighed, shaking his head, as some random girl came up to him. “How the hell isn’t she fat?” The random girl asked, rudely. “I don’t know,” He shrugged, “but I can see that you are going to be fatter.” She gasped in disgust and walked away, with her nose in the air. “Ouch, that would of hurt, if you ever call me fat, Chris will bash you up,” She laughed, eating some donuts. “But…I did kind of say you were fat,” He muttered, looking ashamed. Claire grabbed out her phone, dialled a number and said, “Bro…Ace is mean, he called me fat!” “No please!” Leon begged, laughing a little. “Calm down, I’m calling myself, so it’ll show up on the messages…at Chris’s house,” She laughed. He sighed, “Alright…what can I do, so I won’t be flattened by Chris?” “Ride on the rollercoaster with me,” Claire replied, pointing at the loopy rollercoaster. He sighed, but nodded in agreement, “fine.” “Don’t worry, I won’t throw up on your hair,” She laughed. “My hair and any other part of my body,” He added in. She clapped happily and ate everything else within ten minutes. “You Redfield’s sure can eat,” Leon sighed, crossing his arms in disbelief. “And you Ace, hardly eat anything,” She laughed, getting up. “She actually did it,” Someone random muttered and then the whole crowd started applauding. She bowed down, “Thank you, thank you very much.” They waited their turn and as they came close to being near the front, Leon muttered, “I am not looking forward to this.” “Don’t worry, I’ll be there for you,” Claire replied, laughing as he looked even more uncomfortable. “That’s why I’m worried,” He sighed, as they walked onto the rollercoaster. On the ride, Leon gripped tightly onto the grip, resisting the urge to scream. Claire had her arms free and was laughing with pleasure. “You are crazy!” Leon yelled out to her. “I know!” She yelled back, as the ride stopped. She sighed, disappointed, “Let’s do that again!” She then suggested a lot happier. “Actually, I’d rather not, thank you,” He replied, looking at her, his face as pale as paper. “Ace, how are you holdin’ up?” She asked, smiling. “How about you just go for a second, I’ll be right with you,” He replied, walking the opposite direction. She shrugged and went on the ride again. When she got off, Leon was waiting for her near a bench. “You look better,” She said to him. All he did was smirk. “Thanks a lot Ace,” Claire muttered, annoyed, looking through the window of the car. “Anytime Red,” Leon replied, happily, turning around the corner. “Lucky there were showers,” She sighed. “Well, now you’ve learnt your lesson of going to a Theme Park with me,” Leon said, parking the car near a flower shop. “What are you going to do? Throw up on someone else?” Claire asked, suspiciously. He shook his head, “No Red that was a present for you.” “Sick present,” She sighed, looking away. Leon went out of the car, muttering, “I’ll show you something else,” as he closed the door. “Great, more surprises,” She muttered. The door opened a few minutes later and Leon sat down, carrying a bunch of roses. “I’ll show you a trick I learnt from a teacher at school,” He told her, picking a rose from the bunch and putting it in his mouth. Claire looked at him, shocked, as he ate the flower, “the poor rose!” “You want one?” He asked, with his mouth full, holding out a flower to her. She grabbed it and took a look at the rose. “Go on, eat it. It’s sweet, trust me,” He told her, getting another rose out of the bunch and eating it. “Like I could trust you after what happened,” She sighed to herself; she then put the rose in her mouth and ate it. It tasted very much like chocolate. She punched him softly on the shoulder, “jokester, its chocolate.” “I said it was sweet, but you didn’t believe me,” Leon sighed, “so, how did you like today?” “The only thing that I like today is the roses, everything else was sick,” She replied, “So, how are you going to explain things to my bro?” “I’ll tell him ‘I got Red back!’” He replied, crossing his arms and looking at her, angrily. “You’re still going on about that dentist incident. Well, let the pranks begin!” She declared, happily. “Really, well I’ll let you know that this CD contains something very annoying,” He explained, holding out a CD for her. “Great! Knowing you, it’s probably nothing,” She accused, sticking out her tongue and taking the CD from him. “Wait until you hear it!” ''Later That Night Claire smirked, as she placed the CD into the CD player. She waited for it to automatically play and when it did play, she heard this in an infinite loop. “LEON!!! HELPPPPPPPP!!!!!!” She smirked, while covering her ears, “oh, I will get you back!” She then laughed evilly, as Chris came in and asked, “What the hell is that noise?” Category:Fan fiction